


Free...?

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Se 15 Ep 19, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: What is left when you're finally the Writer of your own Fate?What else than 'Family'?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Free...?

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to fix this. ^^D This was just not ok. I believe Dean would be pissed as hell for Cass taking the chance to drop that frigging bomb and than just die... Or Dean would be reliefed that he wont have to deal with it, now that Cass is gone... But...nahhh needed to fix that, they are a Triangle if they like it or not. ^^!

Free? SPN FF

“So what now?” 

Hours on the road with no goal ahead, Sam finally had to ask.

Again Dean was clenching his hands, biting his teeth and working his jaw, undecided or nervous wasn’t clear.  
And it took a moment until he finally answered…

“…We get Cass!” 

…his words giving the direction.

Sam frowned in consideration, to long in this ongoing game, knowing every sign.

“Dean, what happened…?”

He wondered, like always when his Brother was hiding something with their Angel involved somehow.

"…"  
And Dean turned, just for a moment, his eyes pleading for Sam not to ask further, just to help…

End…


End file.
